


Суфле из репликатора

by LostInTheMiddle



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь на Энтерпрайз всегда были нужны компьютерные гении, умеющие печь суфле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прибежище

Я и не думал, что такая простая миссия преподнесет мне подобный сюрприз. Нам надо было всего лишь удостовериться, что какая-то раса злобных перечниц (Лакеды? Декалы? Никак не запомню) не собирается в ближайшие несколько лет уничтожать галактику.

Конечно, они вполне могли бы стереть с лица Вселенной клингонов с ромуланцами, оказав при этом неплохую услугу Федерации. Проблема в том, что по пути они запросто могли бы уничтожить и саму Федерацию. Не самая приятная раса. Конечно, Адмирал Пайк, Спок и база данных Звездного Флота сообщили мне куда больше, но я и не собирался все это запоминать. Хватило и того, что старшина Брук битый час рассказывала, как, при каких обстоятельствах и в каком порядке погибли ее предки двести пятьдесят лет назад.

Вроде как Дакелы тогда объявились на Земле, куда-то ее переместили заодно с еще парой дюжин планет и стали ждать уничтожения Вселенной. Уничтожения не произошло. Я тому свидетель.

Я сидел в своем кресле, поглядывал на экран и пытался прикинуть, каковы шансы по пути на Скаро найти "Аляску". Понимаете, год назад в этом секторе пропал колонизаторский корабль под названием "Аляска". И я бессовестно мечтал о нескольких сотнях выживших, бесконечно благодарных капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку за то, что он спас их от неизбежной и мучительной смерти на планете, населенной... Пожалуй, лучше ограничиться неизбежной и мучительной смертью.

Что ж, нападение на Федерацию как будто не входило в ближайшие планы келадов, Аляски нигде не было, и можно было улетать. Только я хотел задать варп-скорость, как...  
— Капитан, — недоуменно протянула Ухура со своего места, - я вижу входящий сигнал. Причем он исходит не со Скаро, а с Прибежища.  
— С какого еще прибежища?  
— Эта планета — что-то вроде лечебницы или тюрьмы для Далеков, которые, скажем так, сошли с ума и теперь представляют угрозу своей расе. Хотела бы я знать, что им может быть нужно.  
— Я тоже. Принимайте сигнал, лейтенант.  
По мостику разнеслись звуки какой-то земной оперы.  
\- Лейтенант, вы _уверены_ , что настроились на правильный канал, а не на архивы комнат отдыха?  
Это подал голос Спок.  
— Уверена. Или в системе произошел сбой, или Далеки — поклонники земной музыки.  
Я бы проголосовал за первое, но тут ария оборвалась, а вместо нее зазвучал бойкий женский голосок:  
— Если вы слышите мой сигнал, отзовитесь. Я повторяю — отзовитесь. Если не слышите — все равно отзовитесь.  
— Говорит Джеймс Кирк, капитан USS Энтерпрайз. Назовите свое имя, статус и примерное местонахождение.  
— Освин Освальд, младший менеджер по развлечениям, USS Аляска. Текущий статус: потерпела крушение. Текущее местонахождение... не очень приятное место.  
Не очень приятное место. Хороши координаты. Если верить базе данных - вся планета не очень приятное место. Точнее, весьма неприятное.  
— Не могли бы вы сообщить...  
— Подождите, подождите...Готово!  
На экране высветилась карта планеты с мигающей точкой.  
— Точка — это я. Наложите эту карту на свою, подлетите поближе и заберите меня!  
— Есть ли рядом с вами другие выжившие?  
— Нет, я одна. Потерпела крушение год назад. На планете холодно, так что пришлось перебраться под землю. Эй, подбородок, сейчас!  
Вопрос "Кого это она назвала подбородком?", исходивший от зашедшего на мостик Боунса, был заглушен адским треском, а когда тот стих, дал о себе знать кто-то еще.  
— Освин? Освин, Девочка-с-суфле, ты здесь?  
"О Господи, у них там есть _нормальные_ имена?" - подумал я, а вслух ограничился вторичным "Говорит Джеймс Кирк".

Когда рассказ некоторого неизвестно откуда взявшегося субъекта по имени Доктор подошел к концу, я велел Скотти поднимать всю веселую компанию на борт - если верить Доктору, помимо него и Освин на планете были еще двое. Раз уж приспичило рассуждать о гигантских солонках, вымерших расах и бабочках, пусть занимается этим непосредственно на корабле. И ему безопасней, и у нас канал связи не засорен. Так-то оно так, да только спустя несколько минут (четыре минуты, тридцать семь целых пятьдесят три сотых секунды, как сообщил Спок) Скотти заявил, что "Вытащил бы оттуда этого парня заодно с девчушкой, но там какое-то силовое поле, и пока оно не будет деактивировано, придется Доктору и компании выбираться самостоятельно".

Я уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом Освин, как связь прервалась. "Двадцать третий век на дворе, а надежных способов коммуникации как не было, так и нет!" - пробурчал Боунс, в то время как Ухура стучала по клавиатуре со скоростью света, крутила ручки и беспрерывно что-то повторяла бортовому компьютеру. Возможно, старания лейтенанта оценили бы в маленьком оркестре с постоянно болеющими музыкантами, но на Энтерпрайз в тот день они не пригодились. 

— Капитан, — Спок сунул мне под нос очередной планшет, — я нашёл информацию по лейтенанту Освальд.  
— И это поможет нам её спасти?  
— Вы помните, что она в течение короткого времени служила на Энтерпрайз?  
— Служила на Энтерпрайз? Это случаем не та энсинка, которая спорила с Чеховым по поводу компьютерных кодов и программировала все репликаторы на молоко и яйца, так что всему экипажу приходилось питаться омлетом и мюсли?  
Я мельком взглянул на планшет. Она-она. Слегка вздёрнутый носик, карие глаза, каштановые волосы... И сейчас она застряла на планете, полной злобных перечниц, откуда её бывший капитан не может её вытащить.

— Я также запросил информацию по субъекту по имени Доктор и по людям, которые, по его словам, находятся вместе с ним.  
— И что же?  
— Амелия Понд и её супруг, Рори Уильямс, действительно существовали.  
— Существовали?  
— Они жили в начале 21-ого века. А скончались в конце 20-ого.  
— Спок, вы понимаете, что ваши данные неправдоподобны?  
А может, мой первый офицер научился шутить?

— Остаётся предположить, что Доктор лжёт. Кстати, о нём я нашёл ещё более противоречивые сведения.  
Что может быть противоречивее пары, сначала умершей, а потом уже жившей?  
— Сначала я не нашёл ничего. Затем я расширил поиск и выяснил, что упоминания о человеке по имени Доктор есть у многих рас. Притом никто не может определить, кто он на самом деле. Одни говорят о нём как о спасителе, другие как об убийце. Он спасает галактики и уничтожает цивилизации. Если все эти легенды правдивы, а я предполагаю обратное, ибо часть из них абсолютно нелогична, Доктор - что-то вроде бога и дьявола в одном лице.  
— Любопытного же спутника нашла себе лейтенант Освальд. Неужели этого Доктора никто так и не поймал? И как у многих рас, представители которых встречались разве что на межзвёздных конференциях, может быть одна и та же легенда?  
— Единственное логичное объяснение - он действительно существует. В таком случае представители его расы должны быть редкостными долгожителями, поскольку первые упоминания о Докторе относятся к временам Римской Империи. Также он должен в какой-то мере быть метаморфом, поскольку в разных источниках его внешность по-разному описана.  
— Хорошо, Спок, мы поговорим с ним, как только поднимем на борт. А пока... поищете, вдруг найдётся ещё что-нибудь.

Так прошло минут двадцать. Связь, как я уже сказал, не восстанавливалась, поднять на борт Освин и Доктора мы не могли, так что оставалось только ждать. Пока Чехов не засёк по другую сторону планеты корабль, только что опустивший щиты, который размером мог бы поспорить с Энтерпрайз. Пока Ухура не приняла два входящих сообщения: "Беги, умник, и помни" с планеты и "Вы будете уничтожены" с корабля. Пока радостно не воскликнул Скотти, обнаруживший, что силовое поле исчезло. Пока радость в его голосе не сменилась волнением, когда неизвестный корабль не начал обстреливать планету, а когда та разлетелась на куски, не успел хоть кто-нибудь на мостике даже моргнуть, атаковал нас. И пока я, скрепя сердце, не отдал приказ "драпать на пятом варпе". Но на этом миссия не закончилась.


	2. Адмирал Джон Смит и другие

Конечно, далеко уйти нам не удалось. Нет, далекоиды оставили нас в покое (ну как оставили. Спасибо фазерам). Но Энтерпрайз без приключений — не Энтерпрайз. Стоило Чехову рассчитать курс на Землю, а мне — начать очередную запись в дневнике капитана, как корабль встряхнуло так, что сидящие члены экипажа едва не упали на пол, а стоящим пришлось цепляться за искрящиеся приборы, спинки кресел и коллег, чтобы устоять на ногах.

— Поднять щиты! Инженерный, отчёт о повреждениях!  
— Повреждения пока небольшие, но мне это не нравится, капитан. Ох как не нравится. Я бы уходил, и поскорее.  
— Спасибо, Скотти. Чехов, показания сенсоров.  
Энсин нагнулся над сканером и мрачно помотал кудрявой головой.  
— Похоже на ионную бурю, сэр. Обширную и активную.   
Ионная буря. Дело плохо. Космических станций поблизости нет, следовательно, и помощи тоже.  
— Сколько мы сможем продержаться?  
— Минут пятнадцать, возможно, двадцать, — Чехов мрачно вздохнул, — а потом взорвёмся, как фейерверк.  
— Ничего не взорвёмся. Спок, сообщайте Сулу о районах наименьшей активности. Сулу, держите курс согласно указаниям коммандера. Маккой, идите в медотсек. Тревога всем постам!

Три минуты, два толчка, мощность щитов девяносто процентов. Выберемся.  
Семь минут, пять толчков, мощность щитов восемьдесят четыре процента. Пора бы уже буре начать затихать.  
Десять минут, девять толчков, мощность щитов семьдесят шесть процентов. Мне это не нравится.  
Шестнадцать минут, четырнадцать толчков, мощность щитов сорок девять процентов. Если выживем, никогда больше не буду шутить над ушами Спока. Никогда.  
Семнадцать минут, восемнадцать толчков, мощность щитов двадцать два процента и падает. Может, пора начать сочинять некрологи?  
Восемнадцать минут, двадцать три толчка, мощность щитов семнадцать процентов, приближается к критическому уровню. Как там полагается? "Выражаю особую благодарность лейтенанту-коммандеру..."

"Отпустите меня! Я хочу вам помочь! Неважно, как я сюда попала. Но раз уж вам так хочется взорваться вместе с кораблём..."  
Может, во время последнего толчка я упал с кресла, ударился головой, и теперь у меня галлюцинации? Откуда на мостике взялась эта девчонка? Почему она не в форме Звёздного флота? И почему она точь-в-точь лейтенант Освальд?  
— Кто из вас капитан? — Два краснорубашечника наконец-то отпустили темноволосую девушку, только что вышедшую из турболифта, и теперь она намеревалась разрешать ситуацию самостоятельно.  
— Я капитан Джеймс Кирк. Вы на борту USS Энтерпрайз, сейчас находящегося в критическом состоянии. Как вы попали на борт?  
— Вы серьёзно собрались взорваться, допрашивая меня? Или всё-таки послушаете?  
— А вы что-то хотели сказать?  
— Какова максимальная скорость этого корабля?  
Что ж, умереть, рассказывая симпатичной девушке технические характеристики звездолёта, который вот-вот разнесёт на куски — мечта всей моей жизни.  
— При нормальных условиях Энтерпрайз может некоторое время идти на десятом варпе.  
— Так идите на нём!  
— Мисс, капитан здесь я.  
— Так отдайте приказ!  
— Может, вы и курс зададите?  
— Да, курс на синюю будку.  
— На синюю будку?!  
На экране действительно появилось нечто маленькое, синее - и очень быстро движущееся.  
— Курс прямо на неё, на десятом варпе, иначе нам не вырваться.

Как там говорит Чехов? Одной смерти не бывать, двух не миновать?  
— Двух не бывать, одной не миновать, — слегка дрожащим голосом поправила Ухура. Значит, я сказал это вслух?  
— Мостик инженерному. Скотти, как долго мы продержимся на десятом варпе?  
— Нам придётся отключить щиты...  
 _— Как долго?_  
— Совсем недолго. Минуту, если не меньше.  
Я взглянул на девушку.  
— Хватит. Наверное.  
— Наверное?  
— Наверное.  
— И то хорошо. Отключить щиты, десятый варп, курс на синюю будку.  
Почему-то мне очень сильно захотелось зажмуриться. Чтобы не допустить такого совершенно недостойного для капитана поступка, я опять обратился к девушке.  
— Джим Кирк. Если мы выживем, предлагаю вместе отправиться в увольнительную на какую-нибудь милую планету.  
Всё-таки она симпатичная. И соображает неплохо. Не робкого десятка — любая другая на её месте плакала бы от страха, а она спорит с капитаном как ни в чём не бывало. Таких нечасто встретишь.  
— Клара Освальд. Если мы выживем, я с удовольствием отправлюсь на какую-нибудь милую планету. Может быть, даже в вашей компании. И вы уже представлялись.  
— Тогда я не приглашал вас вместе отправиться в увольнительную.  
— Вы правы. Но нам бы сначала выжить. Надеюсь, он знает, что делает...

Минута, назначенная Скотти, истекала. Сулу напряжённо переводил взгляд с экрана на датчики, а Спок перечислял рулевому бесконечные потоки цифр и одновременно высчитывал новые.  
Десять секунд...девять...восемь...Корабль тряхнуло ещё раз. Семь...шесть...пять...Лишь бы не зажмуриться...четыре...Трясло уже непрерывно. Кто-то рядом со мной чуть было не упал. Три...два...один...Корабль резко выровнялся, и тряска остановилась. Неужели всё?

Не веря глазам своим, я оглядел мостик. Ухура поспешно приглаживает выбившиеся из хвоста пряди волос - нельзя же сидеть в таком виде перед Споком! Сам Спок позволил себе едва заметно расслабиться. Сулу устало откидывается на спинку кресла. Чехов полурадостно-полуоблегчённо сообщает, что мы покинули опасную зону. Не менее радостный Скотти докладывает, что на ремонт уйдёт пара суток. Клара улыбается. Синяя будка с экрана исчезла.

Исчезла? За моей спиной раздался странный скрежет. Я поспешно обернулся. Вышеупомянутая синяя будка преспокойно стояла на мостике. На **моём** мостике.

— Всё в порядке? Все живы? Клара, как там прошло?  
Не мостик, а проходной двор! Будка, если это и вправду была будка, только что нёсшаяся сквозь просторы космоса, сейчас стояла у меня перед носом. Из распахнутых дверей высовывался слегка сумасшедшего вида мужчина, решивший по случаю успешного спасения Энтерпрайз надеть жилетку и фиолетовую бабочку и совершенно забывший, что на Земле такое уже лет триста не носят.

— Всё нормально, — Клара обогнула моё кресло и подошла к будке, — правда, кое-кто сначала не хотел врубать десятый варп.   
— Подождите-подождите, — я повторил Кларин путь, только быстрее, — у меня к вам есть несколько вопросов...  
В ответ незнакомец достал какую-то бумагу.  
— Адмирал Джон Смит? Прошу прощения. Нельзя ли узнать, каким образом вы попали на корабль?  
— Думаю, адмирал ответил бы на ваши вопросы, - Спок аккуратно взял у меня бумагу, - если бы действительно был адмиралом.  
— Что?  
— Эта бумага абсолютно чиста.  
— Что?!  
— Ваш первый помощник прав, — он что, ожидал, что его раскусят? Или такое с ним постоянно? — Я не адмирал Джон Смит. Меня зовут Доктор, это моя Тардис, а с Кларой, я думаю, вы уже познакомились. У вас не найдётся заварного крема? Тардис не любит ионные бури, так что пришлось немало побегать вокруг консоли.  
— Чтооо?!  
Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Доктор, Приближающийся Шторм для одних рас, Неведомый Спаситель для других, Могучий Воин для третьих, стоит и просит у меня заварной крем!

— Заварной крем найдётся в репликаторах. Но сначала объясните...  
— Крем из репликаторов? Гадость какая. Ладно, Клара, пошли. Тысячу лет спасаю Вселенную — и Вселенная не может предоставить мне нормальный заварной крем!  
Ну уж нет! Я едва успел заскочить за Кларой и Доктором, захлопнул за собой дверь — глупо, конечно, но что может пойти не так? — и обомлел.

— Ну и где же "Она больше изнутри"? Что я только в последнее время не слышал - "Это нелогично", "Это новая модель голопалубы", "Классное заклинание расширения", "Этого н-не может быть!", "Ух ты, какая большая"! Но ни одного "Она больше изнутри"!  
— Она действительно больше изнутри...  
— Наконец-то!  
— ...но, может, вы объясните, _как_ вы попали на Энтерпрайз? Вместе с будкой, то есть с Тардис?  
Даже если Доктор хотел ответить, он не успел, потому что нас тряхнуло. Тридцатый раз за день. Раздался знакомый скрежет.  
— Клара!  
Тридцать первый раз.  
— Да ничего я не нажимала! — Девушка отчаянно хваталась за консоль, пытаясь устоять на ногах.  
— Но мы дематериализуемся!  
— Я ничего не делала!

Скрежет затих. Я, недолго думая, распахнул двери, которые сам же и захлопнул, и, не замечая, что все огни внутри Тардис загадочным образом погасли, выпрыгнул наружу. Хорошо, что с нами не было Боунса - его давно бы уже вывернуло наизнанку. 

Что за чертовщина? Да, мостик тот же самый, но все приборы выглядят по-другому, некоторые члены экипажа кажутся абсолютно незнакомыми, волосы Чехова загадочным образом распрямились, а в капитанском кресле кто-то сидел. Этот кто-то развернулся, удивлённо уставился на меня, как, впрочем, и все находившиеся на мостике, включая темнокожую связистку, узкоглазого рулевого и очень знакомого вулканца.

— Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан USS Энтерпрайз. Кто вы и как попали на мой корабль?  
Как-то странно слышать эту реплику не от себя.


	3. Имена и прозвища

Доктор тотчас полез за своей бумагой. Тогда я ещё не знал, что он достаёт её при любом подходящем и неподходящем случае. Показал капитану и тут же спрятал.  
— Адмирал Джон Смит, лейтенант Клара Освальд, лейтенант...ммм...Малькольм Скайуокер.  
Великолепно. Я теперь собственное имя запомнить не смогу.  
— И вы...?  
— О, внеочередная инспекция кораблей.  
— Инспекция кораблей? Позвольте спросить, адмирал, почему вы не в форме?  
— Эмм...небольшая стычка с...вы не хотите об этом знать. Лейтенанта Скайуокера с нами не было. Как видите, его форма цела и невредима. А заварного крема у вас нет?  
— Заварной крем найдётся. Может, вы сначала осмотрите корабль?

Так я совершил экскурсию по собственному кораблю в обществе Последнего Повелителя Времени, девушки, погибшей несколько часов назад, меня самого или очень похожего на меня тёзки, кого-то-очень-похожего-на-Спока и кого-то-очень-похожего-на-Скотти. Я, активно пряча за спину рукава формы с говорящими тремя золотыми полосками, изредка откликался на новую фамилию и оглядывался по сторонам с самым серьёзным видом. Когда варп-двигатели были проверены, мостик изучен, каюты осмотрены, а Доктор удовлетворён, нам выделили конференц-зал номер семь, чтобы мы могли "спокойно обсудить состояние Энтерпрайз". Доктор сразу же убежал в направлении своей ненаглядной будки, так что мы с Кларой остались наедине. Задавать вопросы в стиле "ты умерла сегодня утром" было бы несколько нетактично, так что я решил разузнать побольше о Докторе. Подождал, пока Клара внимательно оглядит все приборы, поудобнее устроился в кресле и начал:

— Вы с Доктором давно вместе... — аккуратнее, Джим, аккуратнее, — путешествуете?  
— Несколько месяцев, — она поняла, _что_ я едва не ляпнул? Или списала всё на лёгкий шок?  
— Можно спросить, как вы познакомились?  
— Он объявился на моём пороге в облике монаха, и мы вместе спасли мир.  
— Довольно оригинально, — и что после такого могу предложить ей я? В облике монаха не разгуливаю, мир спасаю раза два в неделю.  
— Вообще-то, в обществе Доктора мир спасаешь чаще, чем чистишь зубы.  
— Правда?  
— Ну да. А ты...то есть вы...  
— Джим. И можно на ты.  
— Как это — командовать кораблём? — Дело идёт на лад.  
— Обычно довольно весело. Нет, иногда приходится круто, но у меня самая классная команда во всём флоте, так что мы всегда что-нибудь придумываем...

Я сам не заметил, как рассказал Кларе всё. Про бесконечные споры Спока и Ухуры, всегда кончающиеся примирением, про обращение Маккоя с гипоспреем, про Сулу и Скотти, Чехова и Пайка, папу и Нерона, про то, как стал капитаном, как встретил старого Спока, как спас Землю от ромуланцев... Клара оказалась хорошей слушательницей. Она смеялась до слёз над историей о бутылке сакэ, проигранной Сулу Чехову, замирала от ужаса при зловещих историях о медотсеке (я, как, во-первых, капитан, а во-вторых, главный аллергик Энтерпрайз, имел при себе неплохой запас подобных ужастиков), расспрашивала, восторгалась, улыбалась. Рассказчик из неё был тоже неплохой. Я слушал истории о планетах, где никогда не бывал, и временах, что давно прошли или ещё не настали. Так пролетел час, другой...

Постепенно я начал спрашивать всё больше не только о приключениях, но и о самой Кларе, её жизни, увлечениях, привычках. И понимал, что передо мной вторая лейтенант Освальд. Может, Клара и не была младшим менеджером по развлечениям, но она была няней. Она неплохо умела обращаться с компьютерами. Она пекла суфле. Мои подозрения только усилились, когда лейтенант-с-суфле обмолвилась, что "Доктор иногда смотрит на меня так, как будто меня здесь не должно быть".

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Я не знаю. Просто... Джим, я понятия не имею, кто он и откуда. Да, он Повелитель Времени, последний в своём роде, путешествует сквозь время и пространство в синей будке. Но это всё. Как исчезли его люди? Кто он на самом деле? И причём тут я? И, знаешь, ты ведь Джеймс Т. Кирк, так?  
— Причём тут моё имя?  
— Ты можешь сказать, откуда взялось Т?  
— Я же рассказывал, как родители выбрали мне имя? Джеймс в честь отца матери, Тиберий в честь отца отца.  
Клара хмыкнула.  
— Значит, тебя можно звать Тиби?  
— Лучше не надо.   
— Но ты сказал мне своё имя, так? Доктор не говорит даже этого. Просто Доктор, и всё. Доктор кто?  
— Интересно, почему...

Обладатель загадочного имени как раз в этот момент присоединился к нам.  
— Тардис чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Скоро капитан Кирк вернётся на свой корабль, и   
Вселенная опять будет в равновесии. И нет, капитан, я запрещаю вам отправляться исследовать корабль в одиночку и тем более разговаривать с экипажем. Так и пространственно-временной континуум нарушить недолго. Старушка сегодня явно не в настроении...  
Доктор с размаху уселся и, ни много ни мало, положил ноги на стол.  
— Клара, там вниз по коридору комната отдыха. Захватишь мне молочный коктейль?  
— Молочный коктейль?  
— Банановый. С голубой соломинкой.  
Клара закатила глаза.  
— Джим, тебе чего-нибудь нужно?  
— Чашку кофе было бы неплохо. Если тебе не сложно.  
— Конечно нет.

Подмигнув напоследок, Клара скрылась за дверью. Я наклонился к Доктору.  
— Пока мисс Освальд разбирается с репликатором, не могли вы мне кое-что объяснить?  
— Вечно у меня требуют объяснений. А когда-то люди просто слушали и смотрели, открыв рот!  
— Во-первых, где мы?  
— Альтернативная вселенная. Тот же корабль, тот же капитан, тот же экипаж, другие миссии.  
— Во-вторых, на моем Энтерпрайз в своё время служила некая лейтенант Освин Освальд, — мне кажется, или Доктор задержал дыхание?  
— Впоследствии её перевели на USS Аляска. Аляска потерпела крушение. Освин была одна на планете под названием Прибежище в течение года. Не далее как сегодня утром нам удалось выйти с ней на связь. С ней на планете находились трое — Амелия Понд, Рори Уильямс и некто, называвший себя Доктор. Спустя короткое время планета была уничтожена. Лейтенант Освальд погибла. Я неплохо её помню. Она любила печь суфле и была компьютерным гением. Пока вас не было, я говорил с _Кларой_ Освальд. Она любит печь суфле и заядлый компьютерщик. Внешне они абсолютны идентичны. Я бы мог предположить, что Клара — каким-то образом потерявшая память Освин. Но Освин мертва. Я бы мог предположить, что они близнецы. Но между датами их появления на свет разница в два с половиной века. Кто они, Доктор? Точнее, кто _она_?

Доктор тяжело вздохнул.  
— Именно поэтому я и взял Клару с собой.  
— Простите?  
— Тогда, на Прибежище, я не видел её лица. Но я запомнил её последние слова: "Беги, умник, и помни". Прошло какое-то время. Я особо не задумывался о девочке с Аляски. Так уж случилось, что я оказался в викторианском Лондоне. Времена были не самые лучшие, пока я не встретил гувернантку по имени Клара. Она ничем не отличалась от Клары и Освин. Мы вместе спасли город от плотоядных снеговиков, но она погибла. И последним, что она мне сказала, было "Беги, умник, и помни". Я не придал этому особого значения. Не до того было. Пока не взглянул на её надгробие. Думаю, вы догадываетесь, какое имя я там прочитал. Вскоре я нашёл Клару, ту, с которой вы говорили. Но что бы я не предпринимал, она остаётся загадкой. Невозможной девчонкой.

Невозможная девчонка как раз сейчас протиснулась в дверь, неся перед собой подносик с банановым коктейлем, двумя чашками кофе и тремя тарелками с чем-то ужасно аппетитным. Доктор взял у неё коктейль, выпил залпом, но к тарелке не прикоснулся. Я взял чашку с кофе и тарелку. Как я не догадался. Суфле. 

Не успели мы насладиться совместной готовкой Клары и репликатора, как Доктор, ойкнув, выудил из кармана маленький, раскалённый добела ключ.   
— Тардис готова отправиться в обратный путь! — Радостно возвестил он. — Секси, я знал, что ты справишься!  
— Секси? — Уже на бегу спросил я у Клары.  
— Лучше не спрашивай.

Так мы добрались до будки, едва не сбив по дороге пару офицеров из отдела науки и старшину. Почти у цели нас остановил...эммм...я.  
— Куда вы? — Вот только допроса с пристрастием от своей альтернативной версии мне не хватало!  
— Срочный вызов от Звёздного Флота! — Доктор неопределённо махнул рукой. Кирк посторонился.

Спустя минуты три я уже находился на своём родном мостике и пытался прикинуть, как долго будут сходить синяки от последней поездки. Клара, слегка потупившись, стояла рядом.   
— Было очень приятно познакомиться, Джим. Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь. И спасибо, что помогла спасти корабль.  
Почему-то мне не хотелось, чтобы Клара просто так развернулась, закрыла за собой дверь и исчезла вместе с загадочной будкой и её не менее загадочным обитателем. Так что когда взъерошенный и немного недовольный Доктор сообщил, что по-видимому, им с Кларой придётся здесь задержаться, я чуть было не заорал "Йеееес!" на весь мостик.


	4. По пунктам

— Я полагаю, вы останетесь на Энтерпрайз в течение некоторого времени? — Сейчас же прекрати улыбаться, Кирк!  
— Вероятно, да. Вы ведь покажете нам научные лаборатории? — Доктор едва не прыгал от нетерпения.  
— Когда мистер Спок освободится, он вам всё покажет. Возможно, вы хотите осмотреть каюты?  
— Я почти не сплю, каюта мне не нужна.  
— Мисс Освальд?  
— Не откажусь от спальни, которая не блуждает по всему кораблю.  
— Хорошо. Каюта 3F 122, пятая палуба. Пойдёмте, я вас отведу.  
— Капитан, позвольте напомнить, что ваша собственная каюта...  
— Лейтенант Ухура, возвращайтесь к выполнению своих обязанностей. Я размещу гостей там, где сочту нужным.  
Почему это на мостике стало так жарко?

Когда Клара занялась архивом библиотечного компьютера, я отправился обратно на мостик, но по пути наткнулся на необычную комбинацию из взволнованного Маккоя (не так уж и необычно) и позеленевшего Спока(а вот это уже не к добру).

Благо, моя каюта была недалеко. Можно было говорить, не опасаясь любопытных энсинских ушей, обладатели которых постоянно ходили по коридору и могли "невзначай" заинтересоваться нашей беседой. Когда мы зашли, Маккой пододвинул поближе стул, Спок остался стоять, заложив руки за спину, а я устроился на краю кровати.  
— Что произошло? — Боунс нахмурился и сел попрямее.  
— Один из сканеров начал барахлить, и Доктор вызвался его починить. Пока он работал, я проверил его трикодером. Два сердца, обходная дыхательная система, — Боунс начал загибать пальцы, — нервная система, развитая лучше, чем у любого гуманоида, весь пропитан — нет, мистер Спок, в прямом смысле — какой-то энергией, которую я не смог идентифицировать. Ну я и...  
Я невольно застонал.  
— Вы спросили, какого орионца ему всё это?  
— Я не позволю представителю не-пойми-какой расы разгуливать по кораблю, Джим!  
— Всё ясно. Можете возвращаться к своим обязанностям, доктор.

— А с вами-то что, Спок? Вы зеленей лягушки.  
— Капитан, я не вижу причин сравнивать меня с земноводными...  
— Просто отвечайте на вопрос.  
— Когда в сканере возникли неполадки, и Доктор пытался его починить, он случайно дотронулся до моей руки. По-видимому, представители его вида предрасположены к тактильной телепатии.  
— То есть?  
— Связь длилась несколько секунд, но моё сознание успело заполниться ярчайшими образами. Многие из них, включая самые светлые, явно причиняли боль своему обладателю. Также...я не уверен, но у меня создалось впечатление, будто Доктор однажды совершил нечто, противоречащее моральным законам, и до сих пор страдает от этого.  
— Что ж, посмотрим, как этот Доктор себя покажет. Возвращайтесь на свой пост. Ах да, ещё кое-что...  
— Да, капитан?  
— Когда произошёл этот...эта связь, вы не смогли получить никакой информации о его имени? Просто "Доктор" звучит довольно странно.  
— Нет, капитан. И это представляется мне довольно любопытным.

Следующие несколько дней прошли спокойно. Единственным серьёзным изменением стало то, что теперь, после окончания смены, Спок играл в шахматы с Доктором, а я уходил к Кларе, и мы разговаривали, обсуждали книги, смотрели фильмы и пили чай. Всё было мирно, пока мы не оказались на орбите очередной планеты класса М.

Я планировал высадиться со Споком — познакомиться с местным населением, если таковое было, осмотреть флору и фауну, взять образцы почвы, но в дело вмешался Маккой ("Ни на какие планеты я вас на ночь глядя не отпущу!"). Ни мои доводы ("Да на Энтерпрайз полноценной смены дня и ночи вообще нет!"), ни уверения Спока ("Я смогу наверстать упущенные часы с помощью медитации") на главу медотсека не действовали. Ждите до утра — и точка! Так что к Кларе в тот вечер я заявился не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

— А что это за планета? — Спросила Клара, выслушав мою тираду на тему "Какой Боунс вредина".  
— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами я, — если верить предварительному сканированию, каменистая и малонаселённая.  
— Я так понимаю, десант будет небольшой?  
— Только мы двое. Может, прихватим кого-нибудь из энсинов.  
— Я считаюсь за энсинку?  
— Ну...ммм... Флот ещё не извещён о вашем присутствии, и без вас с Доктором Энтерпрайз погиб бы в той ионной буре.

Клара пришла в девять часов две минуты сорок восемь секунд, как слегка недовольно сообщил Спок. Вслед за ней примчался Доктор, напомнил всем нам не нарушать Первую Директиву, недовольно покосился на мой фазер, что-то сделал с коммуникатором Клары и убежал обратно — следить за каким-то экспериментом в лаборатории.

Ренгалию-4 было далеко до звания "Лучшая планета года по версии Джеймса Т. Кирка". Холмистая поверхность покрыта камнями. Из трещин в земле местами торчат полуувядшие травинки, которые мой трудолюбивый первый офицер старательно выковыривает, в то время как моя — не слишком ли опрометчиво называть её девушкой? — знакомая с любопытством оглядывается вокруг.

Ничего не добившись после получаса поисков, если не считать травинок и нескольких комков земли, мы решили разделиться. Клара спустилась в близлежащую долину в надежде найти хоть что-то, отличающееся от довольно угрюмого пейзажа, будь то поселение или хотя бы роща, Спок вернулся на Энтерпрайз — надо же продемонстрировать Боунсу драгоценные травинки, а я взобрался на вершину высокого холма — оглядеть окрестности. Так ничего и не обнаружив, я хотел было забрать Клару и вернуться на корабль, но как раз в этот момент долину огласил громкий крик.

Я ринулся вниз с холма в направлении шума, спотыкаясь и цепляясь свитером за неизвестно откуда взявшиеся колючие кусты. У подножия меня поджидали два не очень приятных сюрприза — изящная красная заколка, за которую зацепились несколько длинных тёмных волосков, и что-то тяжёлое, со всей силы обрушившееся мне на голову.

— Джим? Джим! Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, я приказываю вам очнуться, иначе имя "Тиби" с вами навек!  
— Нарушение... субординации... где я?  
Как бы банально это не звучало, но голова действительно раскалывалась. Спине было холодно, а по затылку что-то текло.  
— Не знаю. Я просто оглядывалась, а тут кто-то схватил меня сзади и..., — Клара пожала плечами, — очнулась уже здесь. Рядом валялся ты, в полной отключке.  
— Ты не видела, кто на нас напал?  
— Он — или они — был довольно сильным. И вроде как невысокого роста. Но тут уж я не уверена.  
Так. Что бы предприняли члены моего экипажа?  
Спок бы измерил подвал, в котором нас заперли, нашёл двадцать семь логических поводов для нашего запирания и семьдесят два логических способов оттуда выбраться, причём ни один из этих способов не был бы осуществим в реальной жизни.  
Маккой начал бы жаловаться на свою "удачу", на решение спуститься на планету и вообще записаться в Звёздный Флот и под конец поклялся бы шага не делать с корабля.  
Сулу спокойно устроился бы в уголке, в худшем случае начал бы искать принадлежности для харакири.  
Ухура яростно стиснула бы зубы, немного отчитала бы Спока за неосуществимость придуманного им плана и предложила бы свой, не более выполнимый.  
Скотти выразил бы свою надежду на скорое спасение, сконструировал бы какой-нибудь сложный прибор из расчёски Ухуры и шнурков Маккоя и надеялся на лучшее.  
Чехов бы сначала испуганно огляделся, а затем предложил бы свои услуги по спасению из подвала.  
— Клара?  
— Ммм? — Фазеров и коммуникаторов у нас, конечно же, не было, но подобранная мною заколка так и осталась у меня в кармане, и сейчас Клара пыталась просунуть её в щель между запертой дверью и стеной.  
— Вас с Доктором уже запирали в подвалах? — И не один раз. — Что он делает?  
— Находит тех, кто нас запер, долго с ними объясняется, использует отвёртку на всём, что под руку попадётся, иногда даже чего-то этим добивается, а потом мы, само собой, бежим.  
— Я бы не против перейти к последнему пункту. Но, кажется, начинать придётся с первого... Клара испуганно обернулась. Дверь открылась без её помощи. И в дверном проёме кто-то стоял.


	5. Гордость и убеждение

— Кто вы? — Неизвестный не ответил. Я подошёл ближе. Передо мной стоял гуманоид с невероятно раздутой головой и синеватой кожей, под которой виднелись пульсирующие жилки.  
— Вы Джим и Клара, — он подслушал наш разговор? Но почему сразу не вмешался?  
— Капитан Джеймс Кирк и Клара Освальд. Мы можем вам чем-то помочь?  
— Вы можете дать мне информацию.  
— Информацию о чём? — Клара тоже подошла ближе.  
— О ком, — поправил синий, — в вашем сознании мы обнаружили очень много полезных сведений —конструкция звездолёта класса "Конституция", пароль к сети под названием, — незнакомец слегка склонил голову, — "Сеть семьи Мэйтленд", код для самоуничтожения...  
— Хорошо, — Клара прикрыла глаза, — чем заболела Энджи в апреле прошлого года?  
— 4 апреля 2012 года Анджелина Мэйтленд слегла с симптомами, напоминающими лёгкое расстройство желудочно-кишечного тракта. Как странно, — прервал он сам себя, — прошлый год не носил нумерацию 2012, тем более по вашей примитивной системе счисления.

— Давайте не будем сейчас о нашей системе счисления? Что вы от нас хотите?  
— Я уже сказал, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Нам нужна информация. О Докторе.  
О Докторе. Всем нужна информация о Докторе. Включая меня.  
— Зачем он вам? — Кларе такой поворот нравился не больше, чем мне. Незнакомец вздохнул.  
— Мы уже много веков отдаём предпочтение общению без слов. Но недавно низшие слои нашего общества взбунтовались. Они общаются вслух, нарушая созданные задолго до их рождения законы, и совершенно не поддаются нашему внушению.  
— Внушению? — Эти синие хуже ромуланцев.  
— Сейчас я вам продемонстрирую.

Мы больше не стояли в тёмном подвале. Ледяной ветер сшибал с ног. Мелкие снежинки впивались в лицо словно тысячи маленьких иголок, а под ногами что-то зловеще хрустело. Клара, только что находившаяся в паре шагов от меня, уже скрылась в неизвестно откуда взявшейся вьюге. Она что-то кричала, но я не мог разобрать слов.

Бежать было тяжело. Ноги скользили, то и дело проваливаясь в снег, а клацанье моих же зубов никакая вьюга заглушить не могла. Внезапно вокруг стало очень тихо, словно чтобы лучше подчеркнуть раздавшийся тут же жуткий треск. Он раздался как раз там, где секунду назад стояла маленькая темноволосая фигурка.  
Как там говорили на занятиях в Академии? Если офицер Флота или мирный житель, неспособный в течение долгого времени дышать под водой, провалился под лёд, необходимо... Хотя откуда мне знать, я наверняка в это время посылал записки Боунсу или любовался какой-нибудь кадеткой. Ну или рисовал карикатуры на преподавателей. Тем более, что впоследствии никто из членов моего экипажа не считал нужным тонуть. Их похищали, отравляли, пытали, в них стреляли. Но никто не тонул. До сегодняшнего дня. Придётся импровизировать.

Прямо перед отверстием я подскользнулся и упал. Какие-то смутные детали уроков трёхлетней давности удосужились всплыть в моей замерзающей голове. "Лечь на живот и подползти ближе..." Я и так на животе. "Желательно вовлечь как можно больше людей..." Действительно, пара краснорубашечников пригодилась бы. "Схватить утопающего за руки или одежду..." Клара очень кстати схватилась за край, но её пальцы скользили, не в силах найти хотя бы трещинку, за которую можно было бы уцепиться. Я нащупал её запястье, хотел было потянуть, но лёд затрещал во второй раз. Прямо подо мной.

Сначала было дико холодно. Что-то жгучее лезло в нос и глаза, грудь сдавило. Потом не было почти ничего. Потом... уже знакомый подвал. Одежда и волосы сухие, холод исчез, рядом целая и невредимая Клара отчаянно обмахивалась ладонью.

— Ты в порядке? — Что, во имя Андромеды, здесь происходит?  
— Да, но мне не хотелось бы провести каникулы в этой пустыне.  
— В какой пустыне?  
— В той, где мы только что были. Там был этот песок, горячий, как огонь, и ты провалился...  
— Послушай, не было никакой пустыни. Был лёд, и холод, и ветер.  
— Но мы абсолютно сухие.  
— И на нас ни одной песчинки. Постой, — до меня только сейчас дошло всё великолепие нашего положения, — этого не было. Ни пустыни, ни льда.  
— Тот...эээ...человек, то есть тот синий говорил про внушение.  
— Он может внушить нам что угодно...  
— Кхм, — вот он стоит, как ни в чём не бывало, — вам понравилась моя демонстрация?  
— Не очень, — наш сумасшедший похититель явно начинал раздражать не только меня.  
— Возможно, я был недостаточно убедителен. Как насчёт...  
— Если вы хоть пальцем, то есть хоть мыслью тронете Клару, можете считать, что у вас очень большие проблемы.  
— Вы что-то не так поняли, капитан. Проблемы не у меня, а у вас. Но ваша забота о представительнице слабого пола весьма любопытна. У многих видов подобные действия приводят к появлению на свет потомства.  
— У людей такое отношение к девушкам считается нормальным, — синий отодвинулся назад, будто решил, что я его сейчас ударю. Впрочем, идея была бы неплоха.

— Вы ещё не ответили на мой вопрос. Что вам известно о Докторе?  
— Чокнутый путешественник во времени... — С двумя сердцами и двадцатью семью мозгами.  
— Что?  
— Ну... так он говорит.  
— Достаточно, — наша информация явно особой пользы не приносила, — мне нужно знать, как ему удаётся так легко убеждать людей. Он манипулирует ими, как пешками на шахматной доске. Так говорят на вашей родной планете?  
— Доктор не такой, — теперь синий отодвинулся от Клары, — он пытается помочь, в отличии от вас. Вы ведь только сидите и играете в правителей и подчинённых? - Он отходил всё дальше. Тут я понял, что дверь в подвал была открыта всё это время. И перед ней уже никто не стоял.

— Бежим! — И так кончается каждая наша миссия. Перед глазами мелькают повороты, а рядом бежит кто-то ещё. Ты держишь этого кого-то за руку, потому что она не поспевает за тобой. Её волосы изредка задевают твоё лицо...  
— Чёрт! — Неотъемлемая деталь — пара стражников перегораживают дорогу. Мы оба резко останавливаемся, но они уже нас заметили.  
— Жди здесь, — Клара неуверенно кивает. Первого удаётся отправить в нокаут не особо изящным пинком, но второй, спохватившись, успевает отскочить в сторону, и я, потеряв равновесие, приземляюсь прямо на спину. Вздохнуть удаётся далеко не сразу, а про вставание на ноги и речи нет. Внезапно я оказываюсь где-то на глубине, вокруг давит вода...

— Ааааа! — Нет, я лежу на спине в тёмном коридоре, Клара держит в руке многострадальную заколку, а второй стражник зажимает плечо. Под ногами валяется один из наших коммуникаторов, наверняка выпавший из кармана стражника. Времени на раздумья по поводу появления спасительного предмета нет — просто именно этому стражнику велено было нас обыскать. Пара секунд — и мы бежим дальше, спотыкаемся, карабкаемся по неизвестно откуда взявшейся лестнице, и... мне приходится схватить Клару, когда она едва не падает с края крошечной площадки.

Сзади слышатся шаги и крики — нас вот-вот настигнут, под нами — отвесная скала, над нами — не особо приветливое небо Ренгалия. Попытка связаться с Энтерпрайз через коммуникатор, вторая, третья... Ничего.  
— Что же, мисс Освальд, сегодня я могу предложить вам выбор из двух невероятно привлекательных вариантов — мы можем остаться здесь, подождать, пока нас схватят и промоют нам мозги, а попутно выведают все секреты Звёздного флота, или мы можем..., — я киваю в сторону края.  
— Второй вариант звучит привлекательнее, — Клара пытается улыбнуться, но её слегка трясёт. Как, впрочем, и меня.  
— Тогда позвольте мне кое-что сделать, — я слегка наклоняюсь и целую её. Поцелуй длится буквально секунду. Она не пытается ни помешать мне, ни ответить.

— Пока, Энтерпрайз! — Кричу я в небо. Вряд ли корабль меня слышит.  
— Спасибо, Доктор! — одновременно со мной кричит Клара. А потом край площадки просто уходит из-под ног.


	6. Людские дела

Второй раз за день я упал на что-то очень негостеприимное, а попросту говоря — твёрдое. И снова спиной. Надо завязывать с подобными вещами, а то можно и до тридцати не дожить. Стоп, а почему я всё ещё жив?  
— Капитан, с вами всё в порядке?  
— Чёрт побери, Джим, где тебя носило?  
Первый офицер и глава медотсека. Как всегда преданные своему капитану. Пришлось пересказать замечательные события последних нескольких часов. Разумеется, умолчав про поцелуй. 

— А без героических прыжков с края скалы ты бы не смог справиться? Тоже мне, Ромео выискался...  
— Я не вижу логики в этой отсылке, доктор. Ромео, если вы говорите о персонаже земной пьесы, отравился из-за, как говорят на Земле, несчастной любви. Капитан же был вынужден спрыгнуть, не так ли?  
Только сейчас я понял, что всем своим весом прижимаю к полу транспортерной Клару. Бедная девушка едва могла вздохнуть. Я поспешно вскочил на ноги.

— Как вы смогли нас поднять? Ведь коммуникаторы не работали!  
— Мы смогли засечь сигнал, но ответить не успели, — Ухура пыталась скрыть улыбку, — Скотти еле смог навестись.  
— А где Доктор? — Кларе не пришлось долго ждать ответа на свой вопрос. Кое-кто слегка взъерошенный, очень взволнованный и явно забывший про передвижение шагом, решил присоединиться к празднованию нашего чудесного спасения. Доктор сначала едва не задушил в объятиях Клару, а затем стиснул и меня, впрочем, тут же отстранившись.  
— Чем вы там занимались? Нет, я понимаю, малонаселённая планета, людские занятия и всё такое...   
Выслушав историю о внушении и невероятно опасном побеге, Доктор загорелся желанием спуститься вниз и поговорить с нашими синими знакомыми по душам, но получил отказ: во-первых, к числу безопасных эта идея явно не принадлежала, во-вторых, зачем самому являться к кому-то, кто хочет использовать тебя для победы в войне? Пришлось ему возвращаться к починке синей будки, а мне — отправляться на родной мостик. Разумеется, в сопровождении Спока, Боунса и Клары.

Я дремал, вытянувшись на кровати — день выдался не из лёгких — когда в дверь осторожно постучали. На пороге появился знакомый силуэт.  
— Заходи, — я слегка приподнялся. — Свет шестьдесят процентов.  
— Я не помешала? — Клара присела рядом со мной.  
— Нет, совсем нет, — жарко, как тогда на мостике... На корабле что-то не так с терморегуляцией?  
— Я думала, ты уже спишь, — Первый раз я чувствовал себя таким идиотом в присутствии девушки.  
— Ты хотела поговорить о том... на скале?  
— Мы оба были взволнованы. Я понимаю, между нами ничего нет, не было и не может быть, — Клара смущённо засмеялась. — Наверное, последний миг жизни... делает с людьми странные вещи.  
— Нет и не было — возможно. Но почему не может быть? — Неуверенность понемногу исчезала. Она обычная девушка, нет, не обычная. Но всё же девушка. И Джеймс Т. Кирк завоюет её сердце, даже если придётся отдать собственное. Недаром в Академии меня считали главным экспертом в подобных делах.  
— Няня из двадцать первого века и капитан роскошного звездолета из двадцать третьего? Ты шутишь? — Но она не попыталась скинуть мою руку со своего плеча.  
— Мы оба странники среди звезд. Этого достаточно.  
— Джим, — Клара посерьёзнела, — когда Тардис заработает, мы улетим отсюда. И не вернёмся. Какой смысл что-то затевать?  
— Но пока вы никуда не летите. Так почему бы не воспользоваться моментом?

А дальше... дальше всё было как после тех бурных вечеринок в барах или изнуряющих экзаменов. Но лучше. Гораздо лучше. Поцелуев много, и длятся они не секунду, как тот, первый, а тысячи мгновений, а может, миллионы лет. Никто не задает лишних вопросов, никто не пытается осмыслить происходящее. Есть только Клара, её руки в моих волосах, её дыхание, её запах, её глаза, губы. Прямо сейчас мне глубоко плевать на заветное кресло и корабль, на миссии и Флот, на смятое одеяло и открытую дверь... Подождите, открытую дверь?

— Кхм? — Клара резко дёргается. Чары безвозвратно разрушены. Кому же повезло застать меня за столь любопытным занятием?  
— Капитан, вы не знаете, где я могу найти..., — Доктор. Ну кто же ещё. Наверняка уже успел разглядеть и валяющуюся на полу подушку, и алеющие щёки Клары. —... мистера Скотта? — Не договорив, Доктор прижимает руку к глазам, словно не желая видеть ни состояние каюты и кровати в частности, ни нас двоих — растрёпанных, разгорячённых, застигнутых врасплох.  
— Я, пожалуй, спрошу у кого-нибудь ещё. Или найду сам. Или сконструирую новую отвёртку, — Доктор пятится назад и, конечно, врезается спиной в стену.

— Знаешь, — шепчу я на ухо Кларе, — скоро у меня увольнительная. А свое обещание я ещё не исполнил. Клара всё ещё дышит чуточку чаще, чем обычно.  
— Пора вам его выполнить, капитан. Невежливо заставлять девушек ждать.


	7. Немного о столовых приборах

Кларе пришлось подождать ещё неделю. Довольно скучную, по меркам Энтерпрайз, неделю. Впрочем, теперь наши вечера стали намного интереснее. Разговоры о далёких мирах и планах на будущее время от времени прерывались, в основном по моей инициативе. Но это были просто урывки, несомненно приятные, но не идущие ни в какое сравнение с тем первым вечером. Никогда я так не ждал увольнительной.

Обычно увольнительные представляли собой или созерцание инопланетного пейзажа в положении лёжа, или блуждание по магазинчикам, продающим непонятные товары. Но в этот раз я собирался найти где-нибудь уютное кафе, устроиться за отдельным столиком и наконец-то сказать Кларе, что она самая замечательная девушка на свете. Не то что бы я это раньше никому не говорил, но сейчас случай был особый.

— Капитан?  
— Ммм... Да, Чехов, докладывайте.  
— Через десять минут мы выйдем на орбиту Мерана. Планета принадлежит Федерации, рекомендована для высадки. - В глазах юноши читалось нетерпение.  
— Боунс, списки офицеров, идущих в увольнительную, у вас?  
Секунда ожидания — и перечень имён и званий высветился на моём экране. Возле некоторых стояли пометки о причине необходимости перерыва в работе, явно сделанные рукой доктора. "Чехов — устал парень, за милю видно", "Томлинсон — пережила сильный шок во время недавней высадки, нуждается в отдыхе", "Кирк — достало на мостике мыльную оперу смотреть!"... А вот с последним замечанием следует разобраться.  
— Мне необходимо посетить медотсек. Спок, на вас мостик.

— Что, во имя Федерации, это значит, Боунс? — Маккой с невинным видом поднял глаза от микроскопа.  
— Ты про что, Джим?  
— Это, — я опустил планшет на стол, приложив чуточку больше силы, чем нужно. — Про мыльную оперу. Боунс пробежал глазами заметку.   
— По-твоему, у нас на мостике мыльная опера?  
— Нет, комедия с элементами боевика. И нечего закатывать глаза, капитан! Вчера мне нужно было, чтобы ты подписал отчёт по средней... Неважно. Выхожу из турболифта, и пожалуйста, картина маслом. Капитан занят своими обязанностями, мисс Освальд помогает мистеру Споку с вычислениями. Мисс Освальд поворачивает голову и внимательно изучает затылок капитана. Затем возвращается к своей работе. Пятнадцать секунд спустя капитан поворачивает голову и внимательно изучает затылок мисс Освальд. "Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она...". Банально, знаешь. Значит, так. Берешь её с собой, ведешь куда-нибудь, чем больше там роз и херувимчиков, тем лучше, сажаешь, смотришь томно-томно и тихо так "Клара Освальд, вы любовь всей моей жизни.., — Маккой устало откинулся на спинку кресла. — Самому Джеймсу Кирку понадобились советы про общение с девушками. Чем же мисс Освальд так отличилась?  
— Не она, — буркнул я, — энсин Освальд.  
— Она-то здесь причём?  
— Даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить... Точная копия моей дев... небезразличной мне молодой женщины, погибшей полторы недели назад.  
— И ты решил, что с Кларой Освальд должно произойти что-то плохое только потому, что нечто подобное произошло с некой Освин Освальд? Умоляю, Джим. Если ты так потерял голову, просто пойди и пригласи её спуститься на эту чертову планету.

Совет был прост и легко выполним. Оставалось лишь зайти на мостик, чтобы забрать Клару и Чехова, и отправляться в транспортерную, где уже ждали Скотти и любопытный до всего происходящего на Энтерпрайз Доктор.  
Высадка прошла гладко, если не принимать во внимание странную погрешность транспортатора — одновременно на планету могли спуститься только двое, не трое и не один, а именно двое. Когда все благополучно спустились, было решено разделиться — мне не особо хотелось идти в местный музей кулинарной утвари, а Доктора совершенно не интересовало маленькое кафе в паре шагов от места высадки.

Меранцы были, в большинстве своём, довольно приятными личностями. Единственное, что немного отвлекало от разговора — беспрестанно мигающий третий глаз на лбу. За время, необходимое на поиск свободного столика и покупку двух кружек чего-то зеленого, покрытого розоватой пеной и слегка пахнущего календулой, я выяснил, что сегодня на Меране проходит крупный фестиваль "обмена опытом". Подробности праздника я разузнать не смог — в кафе было невероятно шумно, да и Клара ждала свою порцию розоватой пены.

— Говоришь, фестиваль обмена опытом? — Клара отхлебнула из кружки, сморщилась и поставила её обратно на стол. Пожилой меранец, увидев её гримасу, засмеялся и покрутил рукой в воздухе, будто размешивал что-то. Я отведал свой напиток и едва не задохнулся. Словно холодное овощное пюре поперчили, добавили горчицы, лимонной кожуры и ещё какой-то гадости. Меранец снова покрутил в воздухе рукой, на этот раз настойчивей.

— Подожди, — я взял со стола ложку и помешал снадобье в кружке. Пена растворилась, а напиток приобрел приятный желтый цвет. Я осторожно пригубил загадочную жидкость. Вкус изменился до неузнаваемости — овощное пюре стало горячим шоколадом с имбирем. Клара проделала то же самое и улыбнулась. Видимо, напиток пришлось по вкусу и ей.

— Этим вы и занимаетесь во время увольнительных? Пьёте в местных кафе? — Вы имеете что-то против такого времяпрепровождения, мисс Освальд?  
— Вообще-то нет.  
— Думаю, с Доктором времени на чашку вкусного... эээ... вкусного чего-то не остаётся?  
Клара фыркнула.  
— Иногда он пытается быть заботливым джентльменом и находит какую-нибудь инопланетную забегаловку. Почему-то дело всегда кончается очередным приключением.  
— Если хочешь, наше свидание тоже кончится приключением, — отправив мысли об Освин на задворки своего сознания, как и велел Боунс, я слегка привстал. Настолько, сколько нужно, чтобы нагнуться и поцеловать невысокую девушку, сидящую напротив тебя.

— Свидание? Но мы просто...  
— Просто сидим вдвоём в кафе, с нами никого нет, а сидим мы очень близко, — я не смог сдержать улыбку при виде встревоженного лица Клары. Неужели в двадцать первом веке девушки были такими приличными и невинными?  
— Джим, — яростно прошептала она, — ради Бога, мы в людном месте!  
— И что же?  
— Ладно, — Клара вздохнула, — пять секунд. Я буду считать.  
Я был прав — никто в кафе нас не заметил. В этот раз было почти так же здорово, как и в тот знаменательный вечер, когда Доктор выбрал весьма неудачный момент для поисков Скотти. На губах Клары всё ещё чувствовался привкус шоколада и имбиря, сладкий, в меру горьковатый и на редкость приятный. Стараясь не потерять голову окончательно — Клара права, кафе заполнено народом — я пытаюсь подсчитать драгоценные секунды. Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть? Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять.

— Дополнительные пять секунд — за ваши красивые голубые глаза, капитан.  
— Вы считаете, что у меня красивые глаза, лейтенант Освальд? - Клара закатывает собственные глаза — большие, карие и просто очаровательные — а затем спохватывается и удивленно смотрит на меня.  
— Как ты сказал? Лейтенант Освальд?  
— Просто оговорился...  
— Странноватая оговорка. Ну ладно. Что у нас со временем?  
— Через семнадцать минут надо быть на месте. Чуть не забыл, Доктор с Павлом отправились в музей столовых приборов. Надеюсь, после этого на Энтерпрайз не прибавится вилок о трёх концах, — ответил я, сразу ухватившись за новую тему. Незачем Кларе знать об Освин. Просто... незачем.

Вилок о трёх концах на корабле не прибавилось, зато мы узнали, что ситечко для чая изобрели в Калининграде. Бывало и хуже. По крайней мере один из членов экипажа отдохнул как следует. Томлинсон купила новую ночную рубашку, Брунинг составил подробный план близлежащих улиц, Ахайла сжимал в руках учебник по меранской биологии.

Транспортатор вновь барахлил — подниматься пришлось опять парами. Когда я ступил на пол транспортерной, пришлось ненадолго схватиться за один из датчиков — голова вдруг сильно закружилась. Неприятное ощущение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.  
— С вами что-то не так, капитан? — Испуганно спросил Скотти. Он гладил панель управления, словно пытаясь уговорить её вернуться к нормальной работе.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Все на борту?  
— Да, капитан.  
Может, меранский напиток виноват? В любом случае, нужно возвращаться на мостик. Мостик без капитана — не мостик. Даже если капитана слегка подташнивает.


	8. Две головы лучше

Я вновь опустился в хорошо знакомое кресло. Нужно сказать Боунсу, что мы все вернулись из увольнительной. Неожиданно для себя я замешкался — забыл, какую кнопку нужно нажать, и едва не объявил боевую тревогу.

Что за чертовщина? Я никогда раньше не путал кнопки, и уж тем более никогда не объявлял тревогу безо всяких на то причин. Правда, как следует поразмышлять об этом слегка необычном происшествии мне не удалось — со стороны одной из панелей управления раздался приглушённый стон. Павел Чехов в кои-то веки не заносил результаты длинных вычислений в память бортового компьютера и не рассказывал всем, кто был готов слушать, о достоинствах своей северной родины. Юный энсин сидел, обхватив голову руками и часто дыша. Сулу, отвлёкшись от установления очередного курса, безуспешно пытался что-то у него спросить. Через секунду к ним присоединилась взволнованная Ухура.

— Чехов, вы в порядке? — Я мысленно перебирал всё, что только могло случиться с навигатором. Переволновался? Реакция на какую-нибудь меранскую закуску?  
— Я бы посоветовал вам отправиться в медотсек, — рекомендации Спока, как всегда, бесценны, логичны и абсолютно предсказуемы. — Лейтенант Ухура, возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям. Вряд ли вы сможете оказать мистеру Чехову необходимую помощь.  
Нийота неохотно послушалась, пробормотав что-то насчёт логичности человеческих чувств. Первый офицер замечание лейтенанта успешно проигнорировал.  
— Идёмте со мной, — я как можно аккуратнее поднял на ноги Чехова. — Мне в любом случае нужно навестить доктора Маккоя. Спок, на вас снова мостик.

В медотсеке нас ожидал не особенно приятный сюрприз. Довольно мрачный Доктор оглядывал сильно побледневшую со времени нашей последней встречи Клару. Боунс сканировал трикодером Ахайлу. Все офицеры, бывшие в увольнительной, сидели здесь же. Кто-то, как Чехов, прижимал ладони к лбу, кто-то явно сдерживал рвотные позывы.

— Что происходит? — Удостоверившись, что Чехов, по зелени уже превосходивший среднестатистического вулканца, в состоянии самостоятельно добраться до ближайшей койки, я повернулся к Маккою.  
— Все высаживавшиеся на планету спустя несколько минут начинают жаловаться на дезориентацию, сильную головную боль и ..., — Боунс кивнул в сторону одного из офицеров, лоб которого был покрыт испариной, — тошноту. Связь не так сложно обнаружить, правда?  
— Честно? Сейчас меня больше интересуют плоские горизонтальные поверхности. Я тоже был в составе высадки, помнишь?  
— И ты туда же.  
— Неважно. Как остальные? — Я присел на одну из кроватей. Головокружение сочло нужным не только вернуться, но и усилиться раза в полтора.

— Если изменить полярность активных частей транспортатора..., — пролепетал окончательно раскисший Чехов. Доктор же оглядывал медотсек с совершенно недоумённым выражением лица.  
— Я не знаю, — произнёс он, обращаясь к противоположной стене.  
— Чего не знаете? — На секунду помещение расплылось у меня перед глазами. Что бы с нами не происходило, это надо исправить. И быстро.  
— Я хотел вычислить длину мозговых волн... Но я забыл.  
— Забыл результат вычислений? Это обнадёживает, — слабым голосом ответила Клара.  
— Я забыл, как пользоваться отвёрткой, — Доктор с абсолютно убитым выражением лица разглядывал любимый инструмент.  
— С чем тебя и... Подожди, что? — девушка застыла в недоумении. Я только развёл руками.

Так прошло примерно полчаса. Двенадцати членам команды Энтерпрайз, Повелителю Времени и его спутнице лучше не становилось. Томлинсон с ужасом обнаружила, что не помнит любимый сорт материнских духов. Я же никак не мог восстановить в памяти свой код доступа к архиву Флота. Зато в моей голове неизвестно откуда появились рецепты блюд, которые я никогда не готовил, и какие-то списки непонятных чисел, относящиеся к неведомым мне тётушкам Линдам.

Я поднялся, пошатываясь, и сел на койку рядом с Кларой. Девушка не сводила глаз с пола.  
— Эй? — Я аккуратно коснулся её плеча. — Ты как?  
— Джим? — Клара слегка вздрогнула, затем встряхнула головой и перевела взгляд на меня. — Я в порядке. Полном. Конечно, бывало и получше, но… Не самая весёлая увольнительная, правда?  
— Тебя не было рядом, когда мы с Боунсом решили продемонстрировать Споку все преимущества выпивки. Поверь, то ещё зрелище, — усмехнулся я. Тошнота действительно отступила, или же дело было в каштановых локонах, находящихся в нескольких сантиметрах от моего уха?  
— Уверена, мистер Спок ещё не скоро это забудет. — Клара прыснула и тут же зажала рот ладонью.  
— Слабо сказано, — так вот зачем в медотсеке эти слепящие лампы. Чтобы кое-чьи волосы могли переливаться всеми оттенками коричневого — от тёмного шоколада до жжёного сахара. — Попробуй упомяни при нём ромуланский эль, точно услышишь что-нибудь вроде "Мисс Освальд, я считаю земное пристрастие к принятию внутрь алкоголесодержащих жидкостей весьма нелогичным и вредным."  
— Надо попробовать. Ромуланский эль, говоришь? — Заметка на будущее: почаще смешить Клару. Эти ямочки в уголках губ... Я неловким движением одёрнул свитер и слегка отодвинулся, внезапно вспомнив о присутствии Боунса. Медотсек — всё-таки не меранское кафе.

— Ладно, — я попытался привстать, в чём сразу раскаялся. Пол резко поехал из-под ног. — Что мы имеем? Четырнадцать человек спускаются на планету Федерации, проводят там некоторое время, затем возвращаются на корабль. Спустя несколько минут у всех начинает болеть голова. Кого-то тошнит, кого-то трясёт. Я ничего не упустил?  
— Вообще-то вы упустили очень много, капитан. — Доктор выразительно поднял указательный палец правой руки. Клара мягко схватила его за запястье, вынудив опустить руку. В воздух взметнулась левая рука. Клара притянула к земле и ее.  
— Извини, — пожала она плечами в ответ на мой недоумевающий взгляд, — иначе он начнёт жестикулировать как сумасшедший. Ещё сломает какую-нибудь склянку. - Спорить я не стал. Боунс высоко ценил свои склянки.

— Как я и говорил, вы много чего упустили. Во-первых, из-за неполадок транспортатора мы и спускались, и поднимались исключительно по двое. — Доктор совершил третью попытку поднять палец, но Клара держала крепко. — Во-вторых, прибыв на планету, мы разделились. Половина этикеток в том музее, кстати, была наклеена абсолютно неправильно...  
— Доктор, — предупреждающим тоном произнесла его спутница.  
— В-третьих, действие этого... э-э-э... головокружительного поля...  
— "Головокружительный" обычно значит "впечатляющий", а не тот, от которого кружится голова, — закатила глаза Клара.  
— Конечно же нет! В любом случае, звучит лучше, чем тошнотворный район, — отмахнулся Доктор, — В-четвёртых, действие головокружительного поля распространяется и на Повелителей Времени.  
— А на меранцев? — Простонал со своей койки Ахайла.  
— Любопытный вопрос, весьма любопытный. Хотя довольно предсказуемый, но любопытный. В любом случае, давайте вернёмся к списку. В-пятых, — Доктор заговорщически понизил голос, — у меня одного голова полна разными сведениями, которых раньше там не было? Например, я точно раньше не знал, чем хохлома отличается от гжели. Зато я мог пользоваться отвёрткой. Зачем мне отвёртка, если я не могу ей пользоваться? — Последняя фраза была обращена всё к той же стене.  
— Я могу, — еле слышно пролепетал Чехов.

Доктор повернулся к энсину.  
— Павел? Но...  
Ну конечно. Как я раньше не догадался?  
— Клара, мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить. Ты случаем не забыла... — Я наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить поточнее, — телефонный номер тётушки Линды?  
— Я..., — Клара запнулась, — кажется, забыла.  
— Понятно. Лекарн, Брук, вы поднимались вместе?  
— Да.  
— Да, но...  
— Брук, у вас на Земле остались домашние животные?  
— Кажется, да. Или нет.  
— Лекарн?  
— Рыжая кошка по имени Мусси.  
— У вас же аллергия на кошек? — Присоединился к разговору Маккой.  
Кажется, я понял, в чём дело. Каждый человек из пары, спускавшейся или поднимавшейся вместе, забывает что-то, но это вспоминает его напарник. Только кому это может быть надо?

Я хотел было встать, чтобы намотать несколько кругов по медотсеку — обычно это помогало сосредоточиться — но вспомнил о своём далеко не идеальном самочувствии и отказался от этой затеи.  
— Так, — перед моими глазами уже прокручивались все события на Меране. Прибытие... Кафе... Странноватый напиток..., — Кто-нибудь ел или пил что-либо на планете? — Кто-то кивнул, кто-то помотал головой. Нет, не то.  
— Кто-нибудь...  
Правильно, Джим. Спроси, не целовались ли они с кем-нибудь во время высадки на Меран. Нет, не то. Давай, думай. Стоп. В кафе тот меранец сказал что-то про...  
— Фестиваль обмена опытом, — закончила Клара, словно прочитав мои мысли.  
— Боунс, мне нужно вернуться на планету. Сейчас же.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — Вот это я называю неожиданной реакцией на свои идеи.  
— Когда я был в кафе с Кларой, один из меранцев упомянул какой-то фестиваль обмена опытом. Сам посуди, мы все сейчас обмениваемся опытом! Хотя на Земле "обмен опытом" обычно позволяет избежать потери памяти...

Спустя четверть часа я уже успел связаться с председателем высшего меранского совета — спасибо, ближайшая база Звёздного флота, — а спустя полчаса стоял в приёмной вышеупомянутого председателя вместе с парой охранников, любопытным Доктором и запасом противорвотных препаратов — спасибо Маккою, всегда готовому оказать помощь экипажу. Ещё полчаса ушло на объяснение нашего положения глазастому меранцу — неужели нельзя было догадаться, что земляне предпочитают иметь весь свой опыт при себе триста шестьдесят пять дней в году? Впрочем, каким-то чудом я получил от него четырнадцать склянок с сине-зелёной жидкостью, которая, если верить горе-председателю совета, должна была нейтрализовать "последствия контакта с полем обмена опытом". Отмахнувшись от извинений, которые могли с лёгкостью занять ещё пару часов, мы вернулись на Энтерпрайз, раздали всем склянки и наконец-то разошлись по своим постам.

Когда очередной рабочий день подошёл к концу, Клара перехватила меня у входа в каюту. Вид у неё был чуточку взволнованный и одновременно решительный.  
— Джим, — начала она, — Доктор утверждает, что Тардис уже засиделась на Энтерпрайз и ей очень хочется куда-нибудь слетать. На самом деле это Доктор больше недели на одном месте находиться не может. Но я собиралась спросить вот о чём...  
— Ты улетишь с Доктором? — Что-то у меня в желудке неприятно зашевелилось.  
— Да, но я вернусь! Обязательно, Джим.  
— Конечно... Лет через семнадцать. — Какие интересные стены у нас в коридорах. Никогда раньше не замечал.  
— Энтерпрайз проведёт семнадцать лет без капитана?  
— Ты хочешь сказать...  
— Я попросила Доктора закинуть нас, например, в восемнадцатый век. Или в тридцатый. Или в пятьдесят пятый... На твоё усмотрение. - Стены сразу потеряли свою привлекательность.  
— Восемнадцатый век - звучит довольно интригующе... А одежда того периода у нас есть?  
Клара радостно улыбнулась.  
— Найдётся. Что ж, восемнадцатый век ждёт!


	9. Тануы — они и в восемнадцатом веке танцы

Тардис в последний раз встряхнуло, и мы с Кларой поднялись на ноги.  
— Земля, Франция, тысяча семьсот пятьдесят восьмой год! — Радостно объявил Доктор, каким-то чудом весь полёт продержавшийся на ногах. Он уже двинулся к дверям, но Клара остановила его.  
— Доктор?  
— Хотя это может быть и тысяча семьсот пятьдесят восьмой век... Да?  
— Тебе не кажется, что нам с Джимом не мешало бы переодеться?  
— Пятый коридор слева, направо, опять направо, вперёд до библиотеки, там налево, семнадцатый поворот направо, слева арка, заходите. Только не забудьте сказать Тардис, что вам нужно.  
— Сказать Тар..., — но Клара уже схватила меня за руку и потащила по одному из коридоров.

— Не вздумай сомневаться в способностях Тардис, — мы шагали по залитому золотистым светом проходу. Клара считала двери и одновременно что-то мне объясняла. — Доктор любит её больше всего на свете. Ты бы видел, как он ласкал консоль, когда я просыпала на неё овсяное печенье.  
Не могу сказать, что мне было совершенно непонятно подобное отношение к кораблю. Я сам иногда поневоле дергался, когда кто-нибудь из энсинов трогал неправильный рычаг. Правда, за печенье мне ещё никого отчитывать не приходилось.  
— Вот сюда.  
Ничего себе гардероб! Несколько этажей, соединенных винтовыми лестницами и заставленных бесконечными вешалками, коробками, сундуками...

Клара глядела в пустое пространство перед собой и словно не замечала ничего вокруг.  
— Ты в порядке? — Вместо ответа девушка указала на одну из вешалок.  
— Восемнадцатый век, бал. Доктор сказал: Спросите у Тардис.  
— И ты спросила?  
— Слова "телепатический интерфейс" тебе ни о чём не говорят?

Вешалка оказалась завешана какими-то шкурами.   
— Кажется, Тардис что-то не так поняла... Джим, попробуй ты.  
Интересно, как вообще действует телепатический интерфейс? Мелькнула непрошеная мысль — во Флоте могут заинтересоваться подобной штукой. И сразу же кто-то — прямо в моей голове, повидавшей слишком много за последние две недели — словно не то сердито, не то обиженно прикрикнул.   
— Вы не знаете, где тут одежда восемнадцатого века? — Обращаюсь к голосам, которых даже не слышу. Неплохо бы, вернувшись, заглянуть к Боунсу. — Второй этаж, седьмая вешалка от лестницы?

— Со мной она вообще сначала говорить не хотела, — поделилась Клара, пока мы поднимались по ступенькам, — Вот и вешалка! А...ширмы тут нет?  
— Зачем тебе ширма? Кто-то станет подглядывать? — Улыбнулся я.  
— Да так, один капитан звездолета, который абсолютно случайно поселил меня в каюту рядом со своей.  
Я застонал.   
— Ухура?  
— Возможно, и Ухура. Зачем тебе это понадобилось, Джим?  
— Вдруг тебе что-то было бы нужно. Ты могла бы сразу спросить у меня.  
— Разве я стала бы отвлекать капитана от выполнения обязанностей?   
— Думаю, у нас будет достаточно времени обсудить это позже, — неловко выкрутился я. — Нам же ещё одежду выбирать. Что там носили в восемнадцатом веке? И не смотри на меня так, в моей школе была очень молодая учительница истории!

Час спустя я появился из-за вешалки, сжимая в руке небольшой планшет, очень кстати обнаружившийся на полу. Человек, изображенный на экране, был одет в то же, что и я, но наряд шёл ему больше. Я же одергивал на шее дурацкое кружево, пытался не запутаться в невероятно длинных рюшах на рукавах и радовался, что отказался от парика с косичкой. Если Клара была права, на балу обычно присутствовало немало симпатичных девушек, а какая девушка захочет общаться с парнем в парике?

— Джим? Как я выгляжу? — Бальный костюм на Кларе смотрелся куда лучше, чем на мне. Хотя вряд ли мне были бы к лицу пышное темно-синее платье и туфли на каблуках.  
— Чувствую себя идиоткой. Как они только такое носили? — Она шагнула вперед и едва не споткнулась. — Поможешь дойти до консольной? Мне нужно немного привыкнуть к туфлям.  
— Позвольте вашу руку, мисс Освальд.   
— Вы начинаете проникаться эпохой, капитан.  
Я чуть не наступил на край её юбки.  
— На вас слишком много одежды, мисс Освальд. Должно быть, вам невероятно сложно передвигаться.   
— Вы хотите помочь мне с одеждой, капитан?  
— Буду счастлив, мисс. — Восемнадцатый век не так скучен, как я предполагал.  
— Думаю, этим лучше заняться после бала, капитан. Остальные гости могут нас неправильно понять.  
— Вас волнует мнение остальных гостей, мисс?  
— Меня волнует мнение Доктора, капитан, а также некоторые представления о приличном поведении, принятом в двадцать первом веке.  
— До двадцать первого века ещё триста лет, мисс.  
— Думаю, в восемнадцатом веке нормы были строже, капитан. Однако я могу уделить вам несколько часов после бала. Застёжки на этом платье довольно неудобные, мне может понадобиться ваша помощь.

Доктор не счел нужным переодеваться. Как был в фиолетовом сюртуке и жилетке, так и проводил нас до дверей богатого дома, показал швейцару свою ненаглядную бумагу, а стоило нам войти — куда-то исчез, так что в роскошно украшенный зал мы вошли вдвоем. На появление "капитана Джеймса Кирка и мисс Клары Освальд" никто не отреагировал, только пара мужчин с удивлением воззрились мою причёску. Ну и пусть. По крайней мере, каждый золотистый волосок у меня на голове — мой собственный.

— Кажется, до танцев ещё далеко. — Клара окинула взглядом людей в зале. — Может, пойдём познакомимся?  
— Капитан, мисс, — я обернулся. Ко мне обращался лакей в слегка поношенном фраке. — Не могли бы вы повторить свою фамилию? Я не могу найти вас в списке приглашенных.  
— Успокойся, приятель, мы с мисс Освальд есть во всех списках.  
Лакей оглядел меня, а затем и Клару, с ног до головы, одёрнул фрак — я не удержался и всё-таки хлопнул его плечу, пробормотал какие-то извинения и отошел.

Я слегка подтолкнул Клару локтем. — Смотри-ка, стол с закусками. Не согласитесь ли отведать местную пищу, мисс Освальд?  
— Здесь есть суфле, капитан Кирк?  
Суфле не нашлось, но зато на столе обнаружилось невероятное количество разных видов бутербродов, ветчины, сыров, — кто ест сыр с инжиром? — фруктов, салатов...  
— Вот чего я не понимаю, — я внимательно изучал блюдо с устрицами, — мы во Франции, верно?   
— А тот факт, что мы в восемнадцатом веке, тебя не удивляет?  
— После встречи с тобой меня уже ничто не удивит.  
— Спасибо. Это ведь был комплимент, верно?  
Я одарил её широкой улыбкой.  
— Ещё бы. Так мы во Франции...  
— И что же?  
— Я никогда не учил французский.  
— Тардис стоит неподалеку. И телепатический интерфейс...  
— Кажется, Энтерпрайз такой интерфейс не помешал бы.  
— Прости, Тардис уникальна. Доктор убьет тебя, если ты её хоть пальцем тронешь.  
— Разве ты не сможешь его остановить?  
— То, что вы по уши влюблены в меня, капитан, ещё не значит, что все вокруг относятся ко мне так же.  
О, чёрт. Если я не ошибаюсь, а в отношениях с девушками я никогда не ошибаюсь, то Клара только что...  
— Позвольте спросить, как вы узнали о моих чувствах к вам, мисс? — Моё сердце должно стучать на весь зал или тут что-то не так?  
— Простая надежда, капитан. — Клара слегка пожала плечами. — Никто не хочет любить безответно. Кажется, я только что призналась?  
— О да. И я невероятно рад, что ты это сделала.  
— Взаимно, капитан.  
— Взаимно?  
— Вы спросили, как я узнала о ваших чувствах ко мне.  
— Э-э-э... позволь пригласить тебя на танец?  
Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Чемпион по выходу из сложных ситуаций.  
— Ты умеешь танцевать?  
— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду...  
— Я имею в виду то, чем обычно занимаются на балах.  
— Немного. В основном орионский танец живота. Приглядывался в барах, знаешь ли. А ты?  
Клара усмехнулась.  
— Танец племени тумба-юмба. Арти научил — его не устраивала не умеющая танцевать няня.  
— Уверен, ты была великолепной ученицей.  
— И как я должна это понимать?  
— Как приглашение взять меня за руку и потанцевать. О, а вот и музыка!

Комбинация орионского танца живота и пляски племени тумба-юмба в сочетании с каким-то классическим вальсом выглядела слегка необычно, так что гости начинали поглядывать на нас уже не столько с удивлением, сколько с недоумением. Но нам с Кларой было совершенно все равно. Мы кружились в какой-то невероятной польке, смеялись, хватали друг друга за руки. Остановился я только когда у Клары слетела туфля, и она, не переставая заливаться счастливым смехом, принялась натягивать обувь обратно. 

— Прости, — еле выдавила моя партнерша, — никогда... больше... не... надену... эти... туфли!  
— Ты не устала?  
— Раз уж ты спросил, — она взглянула на золочёные настенные часы, — да. Мы здесь уже пару часов. Если ты не...  
Я с вожделением подумал о своей каюте. Ноги начинали ныть от усталости, а несколько бокалов шампанского, выпитых в перерывах между кружением по залу, давали о себе знать.  
— Только за. Где Доктор собирался нас встретить?

Едва войдя в Тардис, Клара стянула ненавистные туфли и босиком подошла к консоли. Доктор оторвался от своих рычагов и взглянул на неё.  
— Как провели время? Хотя не говори, ты вся красная, волосы растрепаны, туфли валяются у дверей... У людей это называется "хорошо"?  
— Очень даже неплохо. Может, вернёшь нас на Энтерпрайз?  
— Там сейчас ночная смена, ничего интересного. Я хотел отправить вас обоих, — Доктор ударил по большой зелёной кнопке, — домой!  
— Домо..., — но меня в очередной раз едва не швырнуло об стену. Тардис явно могла бы поучиться у Энтерпрайз, когда дело доходило до плавных взлетов и посадок.

— Мы на месте, — провозгласил Доктор после нескольких минут тряски, — надеюсь, в семье Освальд не принято рано ложиться спать.  
— Джим, иди сюда! — Клара распахнула двери и выглянула наружу, — вон там мой дом, видишь? Надеюсь, отец нам обрадуется. Доктор, ты идешь?  
— Секси обидится, если я оставлю её одну на целую ночь, — серьезно заявил Доктор, — тем более что мистер Освальд может неправильно понять приход нас всех.  
— Бальное платье и босые ноги? Ты уверена? — Но я уже торопился вслед за Кларой.  
— Скажем, что мы были на вечеринке, а мои туфли испортил дождь.  
— Следующая остановка — Айова, дом миссис Кирк! — Донесся до нас голос Доктора.  
— Не возражаю! — Ответила Клара, уже успевшая добежать до крыльца.

Дверь открыл лысеющий мужчина лет пятидесяти. Сначала обняв Клару, он принялся внимательно, но не осуждающе, разглядывать меня.  
— Пап, это Джим, — тихо сказала Клара.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс.  
Клара нервно переводила взгляд с отца на меня.  
— Я правильно понял, что вы с моей дочерью — друзья?  
— Верно, сэр. Очень хорошие друзья.  
— Может, вы хотите войти? Кстати, зачем на вас эти костюмы? Клара, дорогая, почему ты без обуви?  
— Мы были на вечеринке, — Клара облегченно вздохнула, — и кто-то пролил вино на мои туфли.   
— Понятно, понятно. Джим, не хочешь чая?

— Пап, нам уже пора идти. Джиму завтра на работу.  
— Ну да, конечно. Удачи в гараже, Джим! — Чтобы избежать наплыва довольно неудобных вопросов, Клара сказала отцу, что я автомеханик.  
— Пока, пап.  
— До встречи, мистер Освальд!

Тардис стояла на прежнем месте, но Доктора нигде не было видно.  
— Я не знаю, согласится ли Тардис дать тебе отдельную комнату, — обреченно пробормотала Клара, — так что если ты не хочешь спать вместе со мной...  
— Кто это сказал?  
На лице Клары появилось очень странное выражение.  
— Думаю, моя спальня должна быть где-то рядом.

Той ночью мы спали гораздо меньше, чем намеревались. Хотя я всё-таки помог Кларе с застёжками на платье.


	10. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается

_Некоторое время спустя_

Когда я наконец проснулся, Клара уже натягивала сапожки, устроившись на краю кровати. Со дня посещения Франции прошла уже три месяца. Надо сказать, что в своей каюте Клара с каждой неделей ночевала всё реже. Но это было лишь одно из немногих весьма красноречивых изменений, произошедших на борту Энтерпрайз в течение последних двух месяцев. Доктор больше не был нашим постоянным гостем — он то появлялся, то исчезал вместе с Тардис, иногда с Кларой, иногда без неё. Я предпочитал второй вариант. Когда синей будки не было видно в коридорах Энтерпрайз, Клара могла быть где и когда угодно. И произойти с ней могло что угодно, а помешать этому я не мог. Но здесь и сейчас она была в безопасности. Приходилось ограничиваться этим. 

Как я уже сказал, Клара натягивала сапожки, сидя на краю кровати.

— Куда ты..., — мозг упорно не хотел включаться, тем более что будильник и не думал звонить. Следовательно, повода поднимать голову больше чем на пять сантиметров у меня не было.  
— Позвольте сообщить вам, капитан, что вы ужасный соня.  
Я приоткрыл правый глаз.

— Хочу навестить Энджи и Арти. Доктор полночи задавал координаты — не хочет промахнуться.   
— Ты предпочитаешь маленькую синюю будку лучшему кораблю Флота... и его лучшему капитану?  
— Лучший корабль Флота пока не может отправить меня обратно в двадцать первый век, — Клара сердито дёрнула застрявшую молнию, — так что мне придётся обойтись маленькой синей будкой. У тебя давно не было увольнительных?  
— Нас посылают на Нибиру, — я открыл левый глаз, — видите ли, что-то там не так с сейсмической активностью, а местные ещё до варпа не дошли. Кирк, прилети, Кирк, разберись, Кирк, спаси задницы всего экипажа!   
— Доктор спасает Вселенную вот уже тысячу лет, и от него я жалоб не слышала.  
— Конечно же, он не жалуется! — О сне я и думать забыл, — Что такое молоденький капитан какого-то захудалого кораблика по сравнению с тысячелетним Повелителем Пространства!  
— Ему тысяча двести семь, и он Повелитель Времени.  
— Вот именно!  
— Джим, ради бога, не кипятись. — Лицо Клары озарила понимающая улыбка. — Погоди, ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Я? Нет... конечно же нет!  
— Тогда почему у тебя на лице написано обратное? Запомни, Джим. Вы с Доктором — мои космические чудаки, и я люблю вас обоих. Но где бы я не оказалась, куда бы нас с Доктором не занесло, я найду способ отыскать тебя и вернуться к тебе. — Клара наклонилась и чмокнула меня в щеку. — До свидания, капитан. Жители планеты Нибиру нуждаются в вас.  
— Увидимся, — улыбнулся я. Внезапно под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Дурное предчувствие? Такие вещи — удел разве что Боунса, но никак не мой. — И будь осторожна, хорошо?  
— К чему это? — Внезапно она остановилась в дверях. — И ты тоже. Береги себя.  
— Ты же знаешь, какой я благоразумный.  
— Я знаю, просто... у меня какое-то нехорошее чувство.  
— Совсем забыл спросить — когда ты вернешься?  
— С моей точки зрения — не больше недели. С твоей — несколько часов. Машина времени, забыл?  
— Ага. С абсолютно некомпетентным водителем.

Так уж вышло, что в ближайшие двое суток Клара не вернулась. Что, возможно, являлось нарушением обещания, но я был только рад этому. Многие, очень многие не вернулись тогда на Землю. По крайней мере, среди них не было Клары. Ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых. Я же, благодаря варп-ядру, некоторому количеству радиации, мастерству Боунса, неизвестно откуда взявшимся у Спока навыкам по части поимки особо опасных преступников и моей собственной везучести, оказался где-то между этими двумя категориями.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, из всех идиотов, которых я когда-либо знала, вы определенно самый храбрый!  
— Это был комплимент?  
— Вообще-то нет! — Клара встала и принялась ходить взад-вперёд по палате.  
— И это говорит девушка, которая...  
— Я хотя бы имела какие-то шансы выбраться оттуда живой! В отличии от кое-кого, самонадеянно полезшего чинить варп-ядро в надежде спасти корабль ценой собственной шкуры.  
— Если верить Доктору, у тебя шансов было не больше, чем у меня.  
— По крайней мере, я сдержала одно своё обещание. Помнишь? Я нашла тебя.

— Я хочу кое-что спросить. — вдруг с серьезным выражением лица спросила Клара. — Все те ночи, когда ты говорил, что любишь меня... ты говорил об Освин? Я и для тебя была всего лишь призраком?  
Доктор успел рассказать мне о их приключениях, так что Освин Освальд больше не была для меня загадкой. Но неужели Клара помнила?  
— Я... не... — Она была права. Во имя Федерации, она была права. Сперва я видел в ней Освин Освальд, замечательную Освин Освальд, но только сперва.  
— Копией была она, а не ты, — наконец выговорил я. Вдруг Клара рассмеялась.  
— Кем бы ни была Освин, она мертва. А мы с тобой живы. Может, воспользуемся этим?  
— Не возражаю. — Всё-таки двухнедельное пребывание в коме и прыжки по чужим временным линиям могут неплохо оживить отношения.  
— Кстати, то, что ты сделал... правда, Джим, я бы назвала тебя героем, если бы не знала, что тебя это только рассмешит.  
— Ты меня неплохо знаешь.

Двери палаты распахнулись, и к нам присоединился Доктор. Вид у него был уставший и не особо весёлый, но он всё же попытался одарить меня вымученной улыбкой.  
— Никогда больше не буду играть в жмурки с детьми! — ворчливо объявил Доктор, садясь рядом с Кларой.  
— Да, потому что несколько часов спустя я обнаруживаю себя, летящей по твоей временной линии, а неделю спустя возвращаюсь к своему парню, просто чтобы узнать, что он лежит без сознания, — добавила Клара.  
— Я думал, что мы закончили с этой темой.  
— Наверное, я должен вас поздравить, — задумчиво произнёс Доктор.  
— Поздравить? С чем?  
— Сначала я думал, что сканеры Тардис пошаливают. Но потом я забросил Клару в земную аптеку, и...

Раздался неуверенный стук в дверь. На раздраженное "Войдите!" Боунса в палату ввалилась целая толпа. Сулу застенчиво улыбался, сжимая в руках горшок с ещё не раскрывшимся диковинным цветком. Скотти явился с бутылкой ромуланского эля, которую, впрочем, Боунс тут же конфисковал. "Кептин, как вы себя чувствуете?" — встревоженно спрашивал Чехов. "Капитан, я надеюсь, с вами теперь всё будет в порядке" — вторила ему Кэрол. Спок подошёл ближе и встал около моей кровати.  
— Капитан, я понимаю, что вы сейчас можете быть не в состоянии ответить мне, но всё же — почему доктор Маккой счел меня подходящим кандидатом на роль крестного отца?  
— Спок! — шикнула на него Ухура.  
— Чьего крестного отца? Боунс, ты же не...  
— Не я, — отмахнулся Боунс, — разве Клара тебе не сказала?  
— Я говорила ему каждый день.   
— Или я схожу с ума, или кто-то что-то от меня скрывает.  
— Прости, дорогая, но иногда коматозники не помнят, что им говорили. Даже не иногда.  
— Да что происходит? — За моей спиной раздался слабый писк. Датчик пульса тоже решил дать о себе знать. Клара обвела всех собравшихся взглядом, потом посмотрела на меня.  
— Раз уж никто не сказал... Джим, после той истории на Трензалоре Тардис начала вести себя совсем уж странно. Доктор решил проверить сканеры, а я как раз стояла рядом... Сначала мы думали, что это барахлит сканер, но оказалось, что нет. Я так хотела тебе это сказать... — Писк датчика становился всё настойчивее. — У меня будет ребёнок. Твой ребёнок.  
Писк перешёл в отчаянный вой.

— Я... Э..., — Да что вообще полагается говорить в таких случаях? — Наверное, я сейчас должен встать на колени и преподнести тебе кольцо?  
Что ж, зато теперь Клара ошарашена не меньше меня.  
— Только попробуй вылезти из кровати, и свадьбу будешь в ней справлять. — Рекомендации Боунса — как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно.  
— Я же говорил, что у нас на корабле весело? — Скотти всегда знал, как разрядить обстановку.


	11. Эпилог

Вот так моя жизнь изменилась окончательно и бесповоротно. Однако хуже она точно не стала. Теперь на каждой встречавшейся нам планете я после очередной встречи с местными дипломатами отправлялся искать рынок и то и дело возвращался на Энтерпрайз с охапкой цветов или какими-нибудь необычными фруктами. Впрочем, цветов иногда накапливалось столько, что их, к большой радости Сулу, отправляли в оранжерею, а фруктами Клара умудрялась угостить половину экипажа.

Ещё одним приятным дополнением стало желание Клары остаться на Энтерпрайз. В штабе Звёздного флота все были уверены, что капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк спас единственную выжившую с Аляски. Так что "Освин" Освальд подала заявление о переводе обратно на Энтерпрайз, а сама тем временем листала архивы, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у того же Флота. Семьи у Освин на Земле не осталось — престарелая мать скончалась полгода назад, со дня аварии на каком-то заводе, погубившей её отца, прошло уже одиннадцать лет, так что нужно было обмануть лишь Флот. Что, впрочем, оказалось не так сложно. Мы с Кларой не собирались расставаться, а бросить Энтерпрайз на произвол судьбы я не мог. Так что в экипаже стало на одного человека больше, а Доктор наведывался на Энтерпрайз еженедельно, тем самым давая Кларе возможность в любой момент вернуться домой.

Свадьба — никогда не представлял себя в роли жениха — прошла на редкость спокойно. Никаких срочных вызовов, взрывов и перестрелок с клингонами. В роли шафера — очень довольный собой Боунс, в роли подружки невесты — темнокожая кудрявая Энджи, бывшая, как я понял, подопечная Клары. С Энджи никаких проблем не возникло, а вот мистеру Освальду, как и моей матери, всю чехарду с путешествиями во времени, Доктором, синими будками и потерянными планетами пришлось объяснять довольно долго. Когда новости немного улеглись, мама отвела Клару в сторону и попросила "приглядывать за её непутевым сыном".

Джереми Леонард Кирк, который и стал причиной всего этого, появился на свет в надлежащий срок девять месяцев спустя. Я был штабе Флота — подписывал какие-то бумаги о пригодности Энтерпрайз к полетам средней дальности. Спок до сих пор уверяет, что более нелогичным, чем в тот день, моё поведение не было никогда. Я же знал, что ждать оставалось недолго, тогда почему я так удивился? Вероятность благоприятного исхода была очень высока, почему же я ходил туда-сюда по коридору со взволнованным видом? Рождение ребёнка — большая радость для земных семей, тогда почему мои глаза так подозрительно блестели?

— Пап, смотри, — тоненький палец настойчиво стучал по экрану планшета, — тут неправильно.  
— А? — Я отвлекся от очередного невероятно важного сообщения Флота.  
— "Путешествия во времени признаны невозможными", — насупившись, процитировал Джерри, — Это же не так, правда, пап?  
— Конечно нет. Спроси у своей мамы, что она думает по этому поводу.  
— Эбур-ум-м!  
— Видишь, даже Бекки говорит, что в книжке что-то написано неправильно.  
— Бекки ещё маленькая. Она ничего не понимает, — с важным видом заявил Джереми.  
— Да что ты говоришь! — наигранно удивился я.  
— Джим, оставь ребёнка в покое. — Слова Клары заглушили знакомые скрежещущие вдохи. Тардис материализовалась около кровати, и в каюте сразу стало гораздо теснее.  
— Как дела, Освальды? — Доктор появился в дверях с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
— Вообще-то Кирки, — мягко поправил я.  
— Разве? — Доктор уже корчил рожи гулящей Бекки. Круглые голубые глаза Ребекки Элеоноры Кирк могли очаровать даже Спока, чего уж говорить о Докторе. — В любом случае, как насчёт пикника на Эвересте?  
Клара отрицательно помотала головой.  
— Во-первых, у Бекки сейчас режутся зубки, и я не хочу ни оставлять её одну, ни таскать по пикникам. Во-вторых, у Джима куча дел. А в-третьих, на Эвересте точно подходящая погода для пикника?  
— Как скажете, миссис Освальд.  
— Миссис Кирк, — опять поправил я.  
— Тогда до следующего раза. — И спустя минуту Тардис исчезла. О её пребывании здесь свидетельствовали лишь разбросанные листки бумаги. Клара уложила Бекки в кроватку и широко зевнула.   
— Джереми, как насчёт кровати?  
— Ага, — малыш насупился, но встал и послушно поплелся в ванную комнату. Клара замешкалась на секунду.  
— Джим, как ты там? — Клара зевнула во второй раз.  
— До конца ещё долго, но, если хочешь, я могу рассказать Джереми на ночь сказку.  
— Люблю тебя, — пробормотала Клара и тут же ринулась в ванную. — Джереми, ради всего святого, что ты делаешь?  
В ответ ей раздалось приглушенное "Я хотел найти синюю пену для ванны!".  
— Я тебя тоже, — прошептал я, хотя дверь за Кларой уже закрылась.

Клара мирно дремала рядом, но сын ещё не успокоился. Я вытянулся поудобнее и обнял его. Джереми слегка притих и выжидающе уставился на меня.  
— Только одну сказку, а потом спать. Папа сегодня очень устал.  
— Но длинную!  
— Ну конечно. Я и не думал, что такая простая миссия преподнесет мне подобный сюрприз...

Джереми уже спал, привалившись к моему плечу. Бекки, не шевелясь, лежала в своей кроватке. Спала она или просто притворялась, понять было невозможно. Я аккуратно убрал прядку волос с лица Клары. Моя жена и мать моих детей, она была так же прелестна, как и в тот первый день во время ионной бури. Шёл четвертый год нашей пятилетней миссии. Пока всё было хорошо.


End file.
